


A Someday Home

by raccoon_macaroon



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccoon_macaroon/pseuds/raccoon_macaroon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny and Corrin spend some time together and discuss their dreams for the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Someday Home

Benny took a deep breath as he stood in front of the door to Corrin’s private quarters. He had been invited to visit Corrin fairly often lately, but he still got nervous. Steeling himself, he knocked at the door with two quick knocks. He heard the sound of a chair scraping the floor and someone hurrying towards the door from inside.

“Hello Benny!” said Corrin brightly, “Please come in. Make yourself at home.” Benny mumbled a “thank you” and seated himself in one of the armchairs Corrin had put in her room for guests.

“I had Jakob fix us some tea,” said Corrin, bringing over a tray. She set it on the table and seated herself in the chair opposite him. She fished her work out of a basket next to her chair and Benny took his out of his satchel. They settled themselves comfortably and began their usual routine. A long silence stretched between them.

“It’s so nice to have someone to cross-stitch with,” said Benny.

“It is,” Corrin agreed. “Would you mind taking a look at mine? I think it’s really coming together, but I’d like an expert opinion.”

A few seconds passed as Benny examined her picture. “It’s Peri, right?”

“Um, no,” said Corrin. “It’s supposed to be Camilla’s wyvern. I wanted to give it to Camilla as a birthday gift.”

“It’s very, uh… colorful,” said Benny politely.

“Ah, I’m hopeless at this,” Corrin said, shaking her head. “You’d think after all that time stuck in a tower I would be better at these kinds of things.”

“You’re doing fine,” said Benny, “You’re still learning, after all.”

Corrin laughed. “You’re sweet Benny. What are you working on?”

Shyly Benny turned his loom towards Corrin for her to see. A floral design was forming around the edge, and the word “HOME” was stitched in the middle.

“Wow, Benny, you’re really good! That would look great next to the front door in an entryway, or in somebody’s kitchen.”

Benny smiled. “I can see that,” he said. “A house in the forest, with a little rustic kitchen and a wood burning stove in the corner…”

Corrin laughed. “And a little vegetable garden that you can see from the window.”

“With a chicken coop to keep the bugs away and eggs for breakfast,” said Benny.

“Maybe a little brick patio with some chairs to have tea,” said Corrin wistfully.

“And a swing for the children in the nearby village.”

“Oh! And a birdbath, so we could watch the birds while we have tea!”

“A bird feeder in every window would be nice.”

“We could have a dog! Two dogs! As many pets as we wanted!”

“Would they be allowed to sleep on the bed?”

“Of course! Even on the homemade quilt.”

Benny chuckled at that. “Well, I hope there’s still room-.”

“Ah!” said Corrin suddenly. Benny froze, hoping he hadn’t accidentally insinuated anything. Two drops of blood fall onto her embroidery, staining the white background.

“Oh drat,” said Corrin, “Now it’s ruined for sure.”

Benny let out the breath he had been holding, relieved. “Let me see,” he said, moving to kneel next to Corrin’s chair.

“Do you think it will come out?” said Corrin worriedly, showing him her hoop.

He shook his head. “Not that. Your finger.”

“Oh!” said Corrin. Benny noticed a blush creeping onto her cheeks. “Right.”

Benny set her hand in his palm and examined her pricked finger. Her hands were so small and soft compared to his. He took a clean handkerchief from his chest pocket and dabbed away the blood. Still holding her hand as tenderly as a baby bird, he took a bandage from his satchel and wrapped it around her finger, securing it in place.

“Thank you,” said Corrin softly. Her red eyes seemed to piece Benny to his core. They were so gentle and kind…mesmerizing. Corrin glanced down at her hand. 

Benny looked down too and realized her was still holding her hand. He dropped it quickly, mumbling “Pardon me.”

“It’s fine,” she said, almost too quiet for Benny to hear.

Despite her skill on the battlefield, Corrin proved to be hopeless at handicrafts and proceeded to prick her finger twice more within the next hour. Lucky for her, Benny had plenty more bandages.


End file.
